Frozen Flames
by MetroXLR99
Summary: On Elsa's birthday, a man comes into her life who is very much like herself. born with a "fiery touch", Elsa takes it upon herself to help him control his powers.. ..and, in time. the Snow Queen finds her "King."


**Frozen © Disney**

* * *

 _'As today is what I consider the happiest moment of my life._  
 _I have decided to chronicle the events that has led up to this._

 _where do I begin?..Well, I suppose I should start with who I am._

 _I am Queen Elsa of the kingdom of Arendelle._  
 _though, because of my "gift", I am often refered to as; "Elsa, the Snow Queen."_

 _That itself is quite a tale..but, not the one I am writing down._  
 _no, THIS story takes place long after that. after I saved my sister, and our kingdom from the treachery of Prince Hans._

 _It was the winter of 1840, and I was celebrating my 23rd birthday._  
 _though, unlike my sister Anna's birthday months before. I was trying to enjoy myself, and not have things be "perfect."_

 _and, Truly..Things did not go quite the way I expected it to.'  
_

* * *

a beautiful young woman with blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair tied in a braid that draped over her stared deeply into a mirror that hung on a wall above a small dresser.

her mind was deep in thought as she looked straight through her own reflection.

"This is such a bad idea." said Elsa at last. "I can't believe I'm letting this happen again."

"Hey!"

"GAH!" Elsa jumped, startled by the sudden voice.

she looked..and, saw that it was only an auburn haired woman with twin braids.

"Anna. I..d-didn't hear you come in."

Anna leaned forward. her hands behind her back, and an inquisitive look on her face.

"What's wrong, Elsa? you look..TENSE."

Elsa returned to the gaze of her mirror. "I'm just concerned is all." said Elsa, calmly.

Anna looked puzzled. "Why? It's only your Birthday. I don't see why you're so-"

"This year is different." said Elsa, cutting off Anna. "this year feels too much like my coronation ceremony..(looks at Anna) and, we both know how THAT went..don't we?"

Anna grimaced as the memories came back like a flurry. "yes..I remember. But, this won't be like that."

Elsa eyed her sister. "How can you be so sure?!"

"I have to believe." said Anna, confidently. "We can't let one terrible incident control how we live our lives. and, not every kingdom outside our own are like..HANS."

Elsa cringed upon hearing that name (likewise, Anna seemed to feel a "bitter taste" upon speaking his name.)

"I know." said Elsa, finally. "but..I still worry."

"I know you do. You're the QUEEN, that's your job." said Anna with a smile.

Anna then placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "but, as your sister. it's MY job to help you relax..and, be yourself."

Elsa continued to look into her mirror. still deep in thought.  
Anna then walked over, and embraced her sister from behind.

"You can't lock yourself away from our neighbors forever.." began Anna. "I thought we were past all that."

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. she then smiled. "You're right. I have grown past all that. (looks to Anna) I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna lightly chuckled. "It's okay. We all need to be reminded of the important things we already know sometimes."

Elsa smirked. "I thought "I" was the eldest sister. When did you get so "smart?"

Anna didn't answer..she just playfully jabbed at Elsa (who in turn, jabbed back. leading to both sisters giggling like children.)

* * *

 _'You must understand my readers, I had a good reason to be wary._

 _While this wasn't my first birthday since my coronation when everything changed for me.._  
 _..it **WAS** however my first "public" birthday (as every other party since I was eight has been private.)_

 _My wariness stemmed from my disasterous coronation ceremony._  
 _in which my secret was revealed, and many reacted in fear of me. denoting me as a..Monster._

 _But, my sister was right. I couldn't spend my whole life believing everyone that I meet will be just like that two-faced duke from "weasel town" (or, whatever he called his kingdom.)_

 _I had to believe that there were good people out there..Like Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff._

 _and, I was. for it was at my public birthday celebartion..that I met **HIM**.'_

* * *

Elsa walked with Anna down a long hallway, then opened the doors into the ballroom.

she was wearing a cloth version of the her crystal blue "snow queen" dress (she was was afraid her nervousness would cause the original ice dress to "melt")

Anna was wearing a replica of the dress she wore before at the coronation ceremony (as she had sold the original to Oaken to pay for some things that Kristoff needed.)

Elsa exhaled sharply as she looked on at all the people present.

 _"just be calm. don't get stressed out, and you'll be just FINE."_ thought Elsa.

"Hey Elsa..look at your cake!" said Anna, nudging her sister

Elsa did look over at the food table..where she saw a rather large, and tall cake.  
she grinned as she saw that the cake bore some resemblance to her old "ice palace" in the northern moutains.

"It's looks..Wonderful."

Anna smirked as she leaned close to Elsa's ear: "wanna hear a secret? (whispering) it's really a _CHOCOLATE_ cake underneath all that icing."

Elsa's eyes widened as she felt the inside of her mouth watering up. "hmm..yum." said Elsa, silently.

"Mademoiselle!, **MADEMOISELLE!** "

Elsa turned to see a familiar face approach her and Anna: The French Ambassador.

"Monsieur Pierre! what a pleasant surprise."

the frenchman respectfully bowed to Elsa. "It is so good to see you again, your majesty."

"As it is you, monsieur." said Elsa, politely. "I trust you are enjoying the party?"

"Oh, VERY much, your highness. **VERY** much. and, I come with some pleasant news."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "oh?"

Pierre couldn't help but smirk as he spoke: "Well..I recently gotten word from the Southern Isles. It appears the brothers of that scoundrel; Prince Hans, weren't too pleased with his scheming here last year."

both Elsa and Anna scowled at this. "That's putting it mildly." scoffed Anna

"yes, well. the eldest among them is _STILL_ punishing him for his transgressions against Arendelle."

Elsa cracked a small grin. "well..I cannot say I'm sorry about that. (bows) Thank you, monsieur. I did enjoy that news very much."

the french ambassador respectfully bowed once again, then departed.

Anna smiled, but remained still. "well, this day just got alot better."

Elsa smiled. "of that we agree."

Just then, Elsa felt a light tap on her shoulder. "e-excuse me.."

Elsa turned to see a young man in a uniform with ash black hair and golden eyes. "Forgive me, but..are you Queen Elsa?"

Elsa stared at the man. he was dressed like a guard, but he had a very timid looking face.

a face that somehow seemed familiar to her.

"yes.."

the young man smiled meekly..then, bowed respectfully. "Greetings, your highness. I am Aleko."

Elsa eyed Aleko. "Your uniform..You are from Denmark?"

Aleko looked nervous. "Why, uhh..YES. y-yes I am."

Elsa smiled. somehow amused by the man's awkwardness. "Well, Greetings Aleko. as you know, I am Queen Elsa. and, this is my sister; Princess Anna."

Anna waved. "HI!"

Aleko smiled sheepishly. "please to meet you."

Elsa took a regal composure. "So..Aleko. was there something you needed?"

Aleko looked to Elsa. "Yes. I..heard some stories about you, your highness. Is it true that you are the "Snow Queen" that everyone is talking about?"

Elsa looked uncomfortable at this..but, answered the man regardless. "yes. I am."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Aleko suddenly. "I, uhh, mean..Great. I-I'd love to learn all about that before I leave."

Elsa eyed Aleko suspiciously. "WHY? why are you so suddenly interested in me?"

Aleko looked a bit nervous. "well, uhh..I've just heard many different stories about the imfamous snow queen." began Aleko. "And, I just want to know the REAL story..from the snow queen herself."

Aleko looked at Elsa. "They say you have a heart of ice. but..you don't look like a coldhearted person."

Anna chuckled at this (but, quickly composed herself)  
Elsa looked at Aleko, eyeing him. then..she smiled warmly. "no..I'm not. perhaps I SHOULD tell you my side of things."

"Great!, wel-"

Just then, music began to play and the pary guests began to take to the dance floor in pairs.

Elsa then looked to Aleko..and, smiled. "do you..want to dance?" asked Elsa

Aleko looked down. "I..d-don't know how."

"and, neither do You, Elsa." said Anna, eying her sister like she just did something dumb.

Elsa glanced at Anna. "I learned. (looks to Aleko, and offers her hand) Aleko..would you like to dance with the "snow queen?"

Aleko smiled sheephishly, blushing bright red. he the reluctantly took Elsa's hand. "yes..i would."

Elsa walked with Aleko to the dance floor. Anna just smiled at this.

* * *

 _'I am normally wary of strangers. Often expecting the worst of people before any good._

 _but..when I looked into that man's eyes, I saw something. something that seemed..familiar._  
 _for that reason I was compelled to trust him, to give him a chance._

 _and, to this day..I am glad that I did.'_

* * *

As Elsa and Aleko took to the dance floor, Elsa helped him get started.  
she took right hand, and placed it on the side of her waist (which made him sweat a little.)

she then took his right hand, and linked their fingers together.

"just follow my lead..and, you'll be just fine." said Elsa, softly.

Aleko gave a weak smile. "I plan to."

Elsa and Aleko began to dance at a steady pace. Minutes into it, Elsa began to speak.

"So, what do you wish to know?"

Aleko looked at Elsa. "wait, what?"

"You want to know the truth about me. So, what do you want to know?"

Aleko gulped hard. "is this Really the best time for-"

Elsa performed a twirl as she eyed Aleko. "alright. what is it like having your magic powers?"

Elsa paused for a moment..then, replied: "Scary..sometimes. but, often exhilarating."

"Your powers scared you?"

Elsa nodded. "yes. once when I was a child, I accidently hurt my sister."

Aleko grimaced at this. Elsa continued: "I was so scared and ashamed, that I tried to conseal my powers, _NEVER_ let them show."

"did it work?" asked Aleko

"no. in fact, it only made things worse."

"When did it get better?"

Elsa looked at Aleko. "Fear was my enemy. when I learned to stop being afraid, and open my heart, I was able to control it."

Aleko had a discomforting look on his face. Elsa saw it. "Aleko. is something wrong?"

the man looked at Elsa, a desparate looking expression on his face. "yes-NO, I mean..(sighs) i don't kno- _ **GAH!**_ "

Suddenly, Aleko was grabbed by a man in Danish clothing.

"Alright, you whelp. I **DEMAND** to know who you are, and **WHY** you are wearing that uniform!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" exclaimed Elsa, upset

the man looked to Elsa. "Apologies, Queen Elsa. I am Magnum, the Duke of Denmark. (glares at Aleko) and, I am here for this _IMPOSTER_."

"wait, WHAT?! Imposter!?"

"That is correct, your majesty." continued Magnum. "See, I know everyone that disembarked from our ship (glared at Aleko) and, I have **NEVER** seen this young man in my entire life."

Aleko looked nervous. "th-There must be some kind of m-mistak- _ **OW!**_ " Aleko cried out as Magnum gripped his wrist tightly.

"The only "mistake" you made was stealing a soldier's uniform, and masquarding as such."

Aleko gritted his teeth in pain. "p-please..l-let me go!"

Elsa glared at Magnum. "Duke!, I **DEMAND** you release him _**RIGHT NOW!**_ "

the duke eyes Queen Elsa. "You CAN'T be serious! This man is an Im-!"

"Maybe so, but I won't tolerate him being mistreated! I am sure we can settle this peacefully."

"He can explain himself once he's safely locked away." growled the Duke, unswayed

Aleko was beginning to panic. "no!, No, Please!"

Magnum began to drag Aleko away.

"no.. _ **STOOOP!**_ " as Aleko shouted, yellow/orange flames burst out from his feet. knocking the duke, and his men onto the ground.

the room fell silent at everyone stared at Aleko..who had a look of absolute horror on his face.

Elsa stared blankly, completely shellshocked

"no." said Aleko, stunned.

" **MONSTER!** " cried out a woman

" **DEMON!, IT'S A DEMON!** " exclaimed a man

Aleko stepped back fearfully. "no..n-no, i'm not-"

Random people continued to shout jeers at Aleko, and even react in fear at him.  
Elsa looked at everyone..she then looked at Aleko, and saw the look of terror on his own face.

* * *

 _'and, That's when it all became clear to me. why he was so familiar to me._  
 _when I saw the fear in his eyes..I recognized it as MY fear. the same fear I felt so long ago.'_

* * *

" **STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU DEVIL!** "

Aleko's eyes began to wet as terror consumed him.  
it was then that flames flared up from his hands, and the ground beneath his feet began to burn.

Elsa glared. She had had enough of this. "Stop it! (shouting) ALL OF YOU BE SILENT!"

suddenly, a wall of fire burst upwards from the ground. dividing Aleko from the crowd.  
Elsa had to shield herself with her hand from the intensity of the heat.

Elsa then took a stance, and shot a blast of icy vapors at the wall of fire.  
when the flames at last died down..Aleko was gone.

"Where is he?, _**WHERE DID HE GO!?**_ " exclaimed someone

"He just DISAPPEARED!"

Elsa looked, and saw one of the doors leading out of the ballroom had been burned away.  
the very edges of the doorway glowing bright gold from the hot embers.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. " **GUARD!** "

one of Elsa's guards approached her. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Keep everyone confinded in the ballroom until I return."

"Yes, your highness."

Elsa readied to leave..when Anna called out to her. "ELSA!"

Elsa looked as her sister approached. "Elsa, what are you-"

"I think I know the real reason he wanted to talk to me, Anna." began Elsa. "He was asking about my powers. he asked if it scared me, and how I controlled them."

Elsa looked down. "he didn't want to know about me at all; he wanted to know how to control his _OWN_ powers."

Anna looked at Elsa, slightly worried. "What are you going to do?"

"find him. he's scared and confused..just like I was."

"Where do you think he went?"

Elsa paused as she thought for a minute. "someplace..where he thinks nobody can find him, and he can't hurt anyone."

With that, Elsa ran out of the ballroom and down the long, dark hall.  
However, she found that the hallway wasn't "too dark", as a trail of flaming footprints partially illuminated the darkness.

Elsa continued running until she at last reached the main doors leading out of the castle..which were burnt away just like the ballroom doors.

running outside, Elsa gasped as seeing that nearly all the snow in the courtyard has melted away.  
Aleko's footprints were now scorched into the ground, leaving ash black markings.

 _ **"QUEEN ELSA!, QUEEN ELSA!**_ " exclaimed a woman, who ran over to Elsa. "It's horrible!, just **TERRIBLE!** "

"Did you see a man run by here?!" said Elsa, desperate for an answer.

" **YES!** , I saw him! the _"Fires of Surtr"_ burned the ground where he walked!"

Elsa was getting annoyed at everyone's hysteria. "Which way did he go!?"

" _ **THAT WAY!**_ , toward the Fjords." said the woman.

Elsa immediatly ran towards the castle gates.  
she frantically searched, and found a trail of scorched footprints that was heading in a familiar direction.

Staring out at the mountain beyond the fjords..Elsa let out a deep breath.

"aleko."

* * *

 _'It was too eerie. like I was revisiting my past, and looking at it from another perspective._  
 _I may have only just met him..but, I somehow felt close to him. Like he was a good friend whom I have known all my life._

 _I guess in a way..I did. I mean, I understood what he was going through._  
 _he had strange powers, and everyone feared him. and, he too was scared._

 _I was him once, I knew what he was feeling..and, what he needed.'_

* * *

Elsa made her way through the mountains, pressing on her search for the frightened man.  
it proved to be fairly easy, as a road-like trail had melted through the once deep snow.

Elsa eventually the trail ending at a small cave.

and, inside..she could see a man huddled up, his body shaking.

Elsa paused for a moment, feeling hesitant. but, the sound a soft sobbing compelled her to approach.

she stood at the mouth of the cave, and knelt down. "aleko."

" **GAH!** " Aleko jumped, startled. he then fearfully scooted backwards. "P-PLEASE, don't hurt me, Queen Elsa! I-I'm SORRY, I-"

" _SHH!_ It's OKAY..I'm not going to hurt you." said Elsa, as she entered the cave, and faced Aleko.

Aleko tries his best to calm down..but, the increasing heat emitting from his body indicated he was failing at that.  
his hands then flared up again, his yellow/orange flames slowly turning blue.

"no-no-no-no." muttered Aleko, panicking.

Elsa finally reached out her hand to Aleko. as she did, it turned icy blue. emitting silvery vapors.  
she touched one of Aleko's burning hands. her icy touch slowly dousing the flame until it disappeared.

Elsa did the same with the other hand..until at last, the flames were out (but, the heated air still remained.)

Elsa looked into Aleko's eyes. he expression that of a worried mother.

"aleko.." began Elsa. "I don't think you came to me with the desire to learn who I am."

Aleko looked down, ashamed. "no."

"You knew I had powers..and, you were hoping I could help you with your own."

Aleko only nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Elsa.  
Elsa then gently touched his chin, and lifted his head up so they were face-to-face.

"There is much I don't understand..but, I know enough to want to help you." began Elsa, her voice soft and kind. "but, you first have to be honest with me."

Aleko tensed up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to decieve you."

"Just tell me the truth. _WHO_ are you..and, where are you from?"

Aleko looked at Elsa. he exhaled sharply..then, spoke in a calm and monotoned voice.

"My name is Erik..and, I'm not from Denmark. I was born in a small village beyond these mountains."

Elsa nodded as she listened to "Erik"

"go on."

Erik breathed in again, and continued to speak. "a-As you know..I have the power of "Fire Magic."

"Were you cursed?" asked Elsa.

Erik shook his head. "I wish I were. but, no: I was born with this "burning touch."

Elsa swallowed hard. finding a strange kinship with this man.

"D-do you have any family?, Friends?"

a tear formed in Erik's eye as he shook his head. "no..no family. n-not anymore. and, nobody wants to befriend a monster like me."

"Don't say that!" snapped Elsa, suddenly. "You're not a Monster!"

Erik bore a tense expression. "yes..I AM." said Erik, small embers beginning to form between his clentched fingers. "because of me, my village is naught but ash and scorched earth. **EVERYONE IS DEAD!** "

a tear then fell down Erik's cheek. "even..my brother, Alek."

Elsa stared with a blank expression. stunned.  
in that instant, the horrible memory of her sister Anna freezing into solid ice flashed in her mind.

she remembered how devastating it felt..being responsible (albeit indirectly) for her beloved sibling's death.

no doubt that is what Erik was feeling.

Elsa finally regained composure, and spoke again. "so..you seeked me out?"

Erik nodded. "when I learned of Arendelle's queen who was born with Ice Magic, I hoped that you might understand my problem..and, that you could help me control it."

Erik shed another tear. "but, I was a fool..clinging to false hope. You can't help me. I'm not like you."

* * *

 _'I remember looking at him..and, for just a moment, it wasn't him that I saw._  
 _I saw myself in his place. back when I was scared, lost..and alone._

 _and, that's when I knew. when I was sure: He was just like me._  
 _How could I just walk away from this? he **NEEDED** me..like I needed Anna so long ago._

 _I had to help him. I **NEEDED** to help him.'_

* * *

"you're _WRONG_." said Elsa, finally. "We _ARE_ the same."

Erik looked at Elsa. "How can you believe that?! with your power of Ice and Snow, you create beautiful, wonderous things!"

Erik then looks at his hands. "but, ME..(hands flare up in yellow/orange flames) I can only DESTROY with MY power of Fire and Magma."

Erik shut his eyes tight as tears streamed down his cheek, and evaporated into steam.

"Everything I touch **DIES!** I am walking death! (exclaming loudly) **THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME IS USE AN ICICLE TO PIERCE MY BURNING HEART!**..(speaking normally) Before I hurt anyone else."

Erik's whole body was now burning with fire. Elsa had to shield herself from the intense heat.

Erik then looked at Elsa with pleading eyes. "please..kill me. End my suffering."

Elsa stared into Erik's eyes for a good while. her hands then turned icy blue as she built up her power.

Erik closed his eyes, ready for a frozen death..

..but, instead..he felt a soothing cold embrace.

he opened his hand, and found Elsa was hugging him tightly.  
a small flurry of icy winds and snow swirling around both of them.

any other person would have frozen to death by the intensity of Elsa's blizzard.  
BUT, it was just cold enough to chill the inferno that Erik was creating.

"no." said Elsa, softly. "i won't kill you. you came to me for help..and, I _WANT_ to help you. because one time in my life, I was just like you: lost and scared."

Elsa tightened her hold on Erik. "please..let me help you. Give me a chance."

a tear formed in Erik's eye..which froze, and disolved into snow.  
at long last the fire and heat dissipated, and Elsa released him (canceling her flurry as well.)

the two look upon each other, their eyes locked in a transfixed gaze.

"Come home with me." said Elsa, finally.

Erik looked down. "i..I don't know. what if I lose control, and I burn your kingdom to the ground?"

Elsa took Erik's hand, and slightly chilled it. "My icy touch can sooth your flames. with **MY** help, you can control it."

Erik thought about this. and, he had to admit; Elsa's ice magic were his only real "fail-safe."

"maybe so..But, everyone saw me. they KNOW what I am. w-what if they-"

"I will protect you." said Elsa

Erik looked at her. "really?"

Elsa nodded. "I swear on my parents graves, I won't allow **ANY** HARM to come to you in my kingdom. You will be treated fairly."

Erik exhaled sharply..then, looked at Elsa again. "okay..I'll go with you. but, on _ONE_ condition."

"yes?"

"If I can't control it..if I start to become a danger to Arendelle, and all it's people. I want you to kill me. I don't want what happened to my village to happen to Arendelle."

"Eri-"

" _PROMISE ME, QUEEN ELSA!_ **_SAY IT!_** "

Elsa looked at Erik with sad eyes. "alright..I promise." said Elsa, hoping to god that she'd never have to fulfill such a dreadful vow.

Erik finally smile. he took Elsa's hand, and she helped him up onto his feet and out of the cave.  
they stood into each other's eyes holding hands for a few minutes..then finally parted, both embarrassed.

"I'm ss-sorry for ruining your birthday." said Erik, timidly.

"you didn't. (smiled) In fact, it was more exciting than my _LAST_ birthday."

Erik smiled weakly at this..but then frowned again. "still..i'm sorry causing so much trouble."

Elsa looked at Erik with compassionate eyes, then place her hand on his shoulder. "don't worry about it. let's just go home."

Erik couldn't help but pause momentarily at this. "home. been alone for so long, I've forgotten what that is."

Elsa said nothing. she just gently took Erik's hand, and led him back in the direction of Arendelle.

* * *

 _'I could tell that despite my words, Erik maintained fear and doubt._  
 _I expected as much. Afterall; when MY sister tried to talk things out with me, I didn't listen to her at first._

 _So, as I led him back to Arendelle..I kept my hand firmly clutching his own._  
 _as I said before: "My icy touch soothed his flames." and, he needed to stay calm._

 _and, as much as I hated to admit it: Erik's fear from Arendelle's people was well founded._  
 _they were VERY much afraid of him..and, he had no royal bloodline to protect him from their wrath._

 _so..I would have to protect him myself.'_

* * *

Elsa and Erik slowly made their way across the bridge to the gates of Arendelle.  
as the two neared the massive wooden doors, Erik paused suddenly.

Elsa could feel his tension, and looked at him. "erik?"

"what if this isn't a good idea?" said Erik, fear apparent on his face.

"It'll be OKAY, Erik. I'll take care of "everything." said Elsa, trying to reassure him.

Erik tensed up, but continued to walk with Elsa regardless.

Upon re-entering the kingdom..both were greeted by a crowd.

but, it was a "bitter/sweet" reception.

 **" _LOOK!_ , THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED!**" said a man, overjoyed

" **AND, SHE'S BROUGHT THE DEMON WITH HER!** " exclaimed one woman

Erik immediatly hunkered down behind Elsa upon hearing these harsh words directed to him.

" **THROW HIM IN CHAINS!** "

" **OFF WITH HIS HEAD!** "

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " shouted Elsa, a brief flurry flaring up from her outburst (needless to say, the crowd fell silent.)

Elsa glared at everyone present, from the peasantry to the nobility. trying her best to repress her rage, she began to speak calmly to them all.

"what is _WRONG_ with all of you!?, Can't you see that this man is terrified!?  
If he wanted to hurt you all he would have by now!..You should **ALL** be ashamed of yourselves!"

"but-But, your Majesty!" protested a man. "He is of the Devil!, he wields the Fires of Hades itself!"

" **HE** is no different than **I** AM!" snapped Elsa, summoning a chilly wind as she exclaimed "He is an innocent man who was born with powers that he never asked for. You have **NO RIGHT** to condem him for what he is!"

"But-"

" _ **HE IS NO MORE DANGEROUS THAN I AM!**_ " shouted Elsa. "and, Look AROUND you! It is _STILL_ Winter! When I lost control of my powers last summer, I nearly brought forth "Eternal Winter!"

Erik looked at Elsa as if he were surprised. "wait, what?"

"What makes _HIM_ so different from ME!?" continued Elsa. "Is it that I command Ice and Snow, while _HE_ controls Fire?! **OR** , is it that I am your Queen..and, _HE_ is just a "lowly peasant."

If _HE_ were your King, and _I_ were the peasant, would _YOU_ show me any Mercy?..or, would I had been a "devil" in your eyes as well."

the people were speechless. unable to make any compelling arguement to their queen.

Elsa then outstretched her arm, signalling that she had something important to say.

"Hear **ME** , Arendelle..and listen _WELL_. By my proclamation..This man, who you will know as "Erik", is now a citizen of Arendelle.

He will apprentice under _ME_ , and I will mentor him in how to control his fire magic. and take **FULL** responsibility for whatever damage he may cause during his training.

Furthermore, **NO HARM** shall come to him. and, anyone who takes _ANY_ hostilities against him for _ANY_ reason will answer to **ME!** "

Elsa took one last glare at her subjects. " _ **UNDERSTOOD!?**_ " snapped Elsa, bringing up another snow flurry in her wake.

everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

Elsa smiled. "Good. I am glad we could all come to an understanding." Elsa then looked to Erik. "It's okay. you are safe, now."

Erik stepped forward, and looked around at everyone. he frowned upon seeing the looks on each of their faces.

he then looked to Elsa. "you know..ordering them to be nice to me won't change anything. They are STILL afraid of me."

Elsa looked at Erik. "then, we will just have to change their minds about you."

"How?"

Elsa smiled, then placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. "We shall start..by teaching you to control your powers. and, the first step in doing that is understanding these words: "Fear is your Enemy."

Erik raised an eyebrow at Elsa. "What does THAT mean?"

"It means that in order to control your fire..you cannot conseal your feelings. You must let them all go."

"But-"

"let it go, erik.." said Elsa, softly. "let. it. GO."

 ** _((KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!))_**

 ** _"ELSA!, YOU IN THERE!?"_**

* * *

"GAH!" jumped Elsa, startled by the sudden knocking. she looked from her writing desk to the door.

 **((KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!))**

" _ **ELSA!**_ You in there, Hon!?" called a male voice

"Y-Yes!, come in, Sweetheart."

the door opened..and, in walked Erik. who was dressed in a red uniform with an orange, transparent cape flowing from the shoulders.

Erik smiled as he approached. "There you are, "Else." I've been looking all over for you."

Elsa smiled as she rose up out of her chair. she walked quickly to the man, put her arms around him..and, kissed him deeply.

"whoa, now!" said Erik, his cheeks blushing bright red. "You haven't kissed me like _THAT_ since our wedding."

Elsa smiled a war, smile as she continued to cling to Erik's neck. "I'm in a good mood tonight."

Erik smiled. "good to finally have you in one of those (looked over Elsa's shoulder) What were you doing?"

Elsa looked back over at her desk. "Oh, just..Writing some memoirs." said Elsa, parting from her husband.

"Well, take a break; The _BABY_ needs you."

Elsa couldn't surpress her smile. "little emma?"

"mm-hmm. She's acting real "fussy", tonight. Anna can't quiet her down."

"Alright." began Elsa, as she began to walk off. "I'll take care of it."

Elsa walked out the door. Once gone, Erik walked over to the desk and quickly took a peek at what Elsa had written down.

"hmm..interesting."

* * *

Elsa opened the door, and walked into the nursery.  
there, she saw her sister Anna sitting on a rocking chair with bundled blanket in her arms.

soft cries could be heard from the blanket..indicating that Anna was indeed holding a baby.

Anna then looked up, and looked quite relieved. "Elsa! Oh, thank goodness.."

Elsa approached her sister. "Problems?"

Anna sighed sharply as she stood up from the chair. "I've tried everything. she's quieted down a "little", but she just **WON'T** stop crying!"

"Here. give her to me."

Anna handed the bundle over to Elsa. Elsa gently cradled it in her arms..  
she then pulled part of the cloth back, unvealing the infant's face.

the baby was a girl, whose face resembled Elsa's when SHE was a child.  
but, her hair was as ash black as Erik. and, she also had her father's golden yellow eyes.

as the tiny baby cried, Elsa cooed in a gentle, soft tone. "shh..there-there. momma's here."

Emma's crying began to soften. Elsa then gently rocked her in her arms, and sang a gentle song.

 ** _*let it go. let it go. don't you cry anymore._**  
 ** _let it go. let it go. you are who I adore.*_**

Emma finally grew silent. she made a loud, high pitched yawn..then, went to sleep in her mother's arms.

Anna just stared blankly. "How do you do that? I thought the only "magic" you had was over Ice and Snow!"

Elsa just smiled at her sister. "There are some things only _"mommy"_ can do, that _"daddy"_ and _"auntie anna"_ can't."

Elsa then walked near the wooden, handcarved crib with the name "EMMA" engraved, and gently placed her baby daughter into the soft bedding.

Elsa then took a moment to gaze at her sleeping child. Anna joined her.

"I love her, Anna." said Elsa. "I may have created many wonderful things with my powers, but **SHE** is without a doubt my Greatest Creation."

Anna smiled. "I know. she isn't even _MY_ daughter, and I can't help but love her, too."

Elsa gently caressed Emma's soft cheek..and gently stroked her silk-like hair.

Elsa then pulled her hand back..and, then said something that shocked Anna. "I want another one."

Anna stared at Elsa with wide eyes. "wait, What?!"

"I want another baby. Emma needs a sibling to play with..like WE used to."

Anna was flabbergasted at this. "w-well..I-I can certainly understand why you'd want to. but, you only _JUST_ gave birth to Emma this morning! I think you should probably wait awhile before you try for a SECOND child."

Elsa exhaled sharply. "you're right..it _IS_ a bit too soon."

"Good."

"I'll wait 'one week.' _THEN_ , I'll ask Erik about it."

Anna smirked. "You really think he's going to go for it? he was pretty neurotic these past several months."

"You're one to _TALK_ , Anna."

Elsa and Anna quickly looked, and saw Erik standing at the doorway. his arms crossed.

"You were doing so many things at once in preparation for Elsa's "special day", that I could always swear you were in four places at once."

"E-Erik!" said Elsa, surprised. "h-how much of that did you-"

"enough." said Erik, as he approached his wife. "so..you _REALLY_ want another one?"

Elsa frowned. "Anna and I had so much when we were children. I treasure those six years of fun we had..and, wish with all my might that I hadn't wasted those fourteen years in isolation."

Anna looked at her sister with compassionate eyes "elsa.."

"I know what it feels like to be alone..and, I don't want my daughter to feel that way. I want her to have a friend..a _SISTER_."

"But, what if we do this, and she ends up with a Brother, instead?" asked Erik.

Elsa froze at this. "i..I hadn't considered that."

Elsa thought for a second..but, then just smiled. "oh, well. Son/Daughter, doesn't matter. I am sure they will both be good friends."

Elsa then looked at Erik. "that is..if _YOU_ want another one."

Erik just smiled as he took Elsa into his arms, and kissed her lovingly.

"all I want is for you to be happy." said Erik, looking into Elsa's eyes.

"It has to be what _YOU_ want, too." said Elsa

"Elsa, Emma's birth was the happiest moment of my life..and, I would **LOVE** to feel that joy again."

Elsa smiled. "so..it's a yes?"

Erik gave a "peck" to Elsa. "ask me in a week."

Elsa smiled, then embraced Erik tightly. Erik hugged her back..and, smiled. "remember the first time we embraced like this?"

Elsa looked at Erik. "I read your memoirs." said Erik. "thank you for not givin up on me. Lord knows I didn't make things easy for you."

Elsa smiled. "We both struggled. but, it was worth it."

Erik smiled as he cupped Elsa's face in his hand. "i love you..my snow queen."

Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. "and, i love you..my fire king."

the two kissed passionately as Anna looked on, and smiled.

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **I don't know how this happened, but one night I sudden got an interest in Disney's "Frozen"**  
 **and, decided to make an attempt at something creative regarding Disney's revised variation of Hans Christian Anderson's "The Snow Queen." story.**

 **as I always strive to do things right the first time, it took about a week or more to finish writing this.**  
 **on account that I went ahead, and ordered the movie "Frozen" on Blu-Ray/DVD to use as reference.**

 **THIS oneshot is for all intents and purposes a "sneek peak" at possible storyline that I may write.**  
 **and, as this is my first time writing any Frozen Fanfiction, I decided to wing it, and have it appear that Elsa herself is writing it.**

 **as for the storyline, well..I am sure everyone has there own idea on what a "Frozen 2" would be like**  
 **(heck, even Disney themselves have already figured out the ending to THEIR Frozen sequel.)**  
 **but, this is my own vision of an "After Frozen" story..which is based on the somewhat overdone "Fire and Ice" concept.**

 **I actually HAVE did some research, and found many different variations of the "Fire" concept in Frozen.**  
 **from Anna having fire magic, to even Hans being a "Fire Prince" (and, love interest to Elsa for some illogical reason.)**

 **There is even a "canon" example of this in the book series "Anna & Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic."**  
 **in the third book; "A Warm Welcome", the character "Queen Marisol, the Summer Queen" is introduced.**  
 **(for the record, I wasn't aware of this book at the time I began writing this. so, this isn't a rip-off. any similarities are pure coincidental.)**

 **but, for THIS story, I wanted to do something different. put a twist on what has been done before (just like what Disney did with "Frozen" itself, whenever you think about it.)**

 **So, in this story, I introduced a character who is NEARLY like a male version of Elsa.**  
 **he has a similar name, was born with powers that he is afraid of, and (HAD) a brother.**

 **HOWEVER..I didn't make him "exactly" like Elsa.**  
 **unlike Elsa, Erik isn't a prince (in fact, his background is very much like Aladdin was)**

 **his brother may actually be dead (along with pretty much everyone else in the village where he lives)**

 **the destructive nature of his fire powers actually makes Elsa seem more stable in retrospect**  
 **(as Elsa wished for solitude, while Erik believes his own death would be best for everyone.**  
 **which is a well founded notion, as Fire is a much more dangerous element that Ice and Snow.)**

 **while I always intended for this character to be Elsa's love interest..it is NOT a typical "fairy tale romance"**

 **in keeping true to Elsa's character, their relationship isn't "love at first sight"**  
 **in fact, in he beginning, Elsa is really nothing more than his Mentor, tutoring him in how to control his powers.**

 **which, in THAT sense..makes their later romantic relationship all that more interesting.**  
 **the idea being that they bond over time, and find that they "need each other."**

 **Yes, that is how I look at their relationship: "Symbiosis."**  
 **I am deviating from the typical "Fire and Ice Doesn't Mix" scenario**  
 **and, having it so that their conflicting powers can work well together in harmony, and actually helps them keep better control.**

 **(I already showed an example of this with Elsa cooling Erik's flames as he began to lose control.**  
 **technically, the reverse would also true, with Erik thawing Elsa's ice should SHE begin to lose control.)**

 **Also, Despite Elsa and Erik's relationship being a focal point.**  
 **I made an effort to write in Anna as an important character, given the whole theme of the Frozen franchise based primarily on Elsa and Anna.**

 **(this is why Anna appeared in the "Epilogue" originally, the scene was to feature only Elsa and Erik.**  
 **BUT, I felt it would be more authentic if Anna was also present helping with the baby.)**

 **in my mind, I feel Anna would be like a "second mom" to any of Elsa's children (and, besides. "Auntie Anna" has a ring to it.)**

 **the whole purpose of this oneshot is to introduce readers and Frozen Fans to my concept.**  
 **and, IF the whole ElsaxErik relationship is met with positive response, I may write the full story later on.**

 **but, for now..this is a First Draft that I am putting on the table.**

 **[TRIVIA/NOTES]**

 ** _.No doubt readers are wondering where Kristoff (and, Sven) and Olaf are.  
well, while I don't state as such, here is my excuse for their absense._**

 ** _Kristoff and Sven are currently working (Ice Harvesters, remember? it's a full time job)  
and, Olaf is visiting Marshmallo and the Snowgies in Elsa's Ice Palace in the Northern Mountains._**

 ** _.Elsa wearing a cloth version of her Snow Queen outfit is MY little reference to a common joke amongst Frozen fans.  
that.."If Elsa's clothes are made of ice, then Why doesn't it melt?"_**

 ** _the obvious answer is that this is a Disney Movie, an dparents would frown as Elsa being naked for the sake of a joke.  
but, the logical reason is because Elsa's powers enable her to sustain it even in "tropical enviroments"  
(like how she summoned a small flurry cloud to sustain Olaf so he could enjot summer.)_**

 ** _BUT, as Elsa's powers are linked to her emotions  
there is a chance that Elsa could lose control if she's nervous._**

 ** _SO, I decided to have Elsa wear a normal clothes version of her ice dress for her public birthday party._**

 ** _.Apart from taking place after the Frozen film, this story ALSO takes place after the "Frozen Fever" short.  
(evident in Elsa's comment on "not wanting everything to be "perfect" this time.")_**

 ** _Likewise, "Frozen Fever" revealed to observant viewers that at the time of Anna's ninteenth birthday, the year was 1840.  
(so, the events of this story takes place in the winter of that year.)_**

 ** _.In order to be culturely accurate, I chose for Erik's "Aleko" alias to be from Denmark.  
as Norway (the country where Frozen takes place) and Denmark have a long history of good relations._**

 ** _coinsidently, Denmark is where the events of "The Little Mermaid" takes place.  
AND, is also where Prince Hans kingdom (The Southern Isles) is said to be located._**

 ** _.Erik (as "Aleko") excuse of wanting to learn the whole story behind "The Snow Queen"  
and, inquiring on Elsa having a "Heart of Ice" is a reference the original Snow Queen story, and implying that "the story we know, may NOT be the true story."_**

 ** _This is similar to the film "Maleficent", where it was implied at the end that the film's events are the true story.  
and, the story we know in "Sleeping Beauty" may be a fabrication that many have accepted._**

 ** _the fact that the original story was written by "HANS Christian Anderson"  
may also imply that in-universe, Prince Hans wrote his own variation on "Elsa, the Snow Queen" out of spite._**

 ** _(BUT, this is just speculation. "Hans" is a common name, afterall.)_**

 ** _.Based on my research of the film, characters say "Wait, What" numerous times  
as it was a common quirk/running gag in the film, SO I felt it that should remain in this story for accuracy._**

 ** _.the popular song "Let It Go" is also references a few times.  
both as a metaphor, AND as a lullaby variation for Elsa's baby (THAT I am especially proud of.)_**

 ** _.The name of Elsa's daughter, Emma, is a reference to the character Emma from the TV Series "Once Upon a Time"  
(in which Elsa herself appeared in Season Three, alongside Anna and another, EVIL Snow Queen.)_**

 ** _in OUaT, Emma was Snow White's daughter. but, had a good relationship with Elsa  
AND, was revealed to have her own fire powers (among others magical abilities.)_**

 ** _.As this takes place in Norway, I made reference to Norse Mythology (even though it is implied in the film that Arendella MAY be a Catholic or Christian kingdom)  
by having one of the citizens describe Erik's fire powers as "The Fires of Surtr"_**

 ** _In Norse Mythology (later adapted into Marvel Comics) Surtr is king of the Fire Giants (or, "Fire Demons")  
and, is considered teh norse version of the christian religion's "Satan" or "Devil" figure._**

 ** _the dialouge is also a variation of "The Fires of Hades" (which is the same as sayin "Fires of Hell")_**

 **.Erik's fire powers, his lack of control and fear of it and hurting people**  
 **is similar to the character "Liz Sherman", from Hellboy(this wasn't intentional, but I'm happy at the parallel, none-the-less.)**

 **.The minor character "Westergard" is a semi-canon character.**  
 **he was originally mentioned as "Admiral Westergard" by Evil Elsa from the "Evil Elsa Deleted Scene"**  
 **(it was implied that he was raising an army against the Snow Queen, and had an affection for Anna.)**

 **In this version of Frozen, Westerard is Elsa's captain of the guards.**

 **UPDATE: I just learned that "Westergard" was the working name for Prince Hans (and, that the "creators" of Frozen have identified Hans surname as "Westergard")**

 **So, in order to avoid confusion, I have removed the Westergard reference, and just settled for "Captain" _  
_**


End file.
